Time Crash Part II
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor is floating through the vortex when his intruder alert sounds...


The Doctor whisks around TARDIS console programing his way to whatever planet, or whatever time the randomizer decides. He thought he'd live on the edge a bit. As he's dancing around it, pulling levers, pushing buttons, when all of a sudden the intruder alert begins to sound. He stops and pulls out his sonic screw driver to turn it off as it was highly annoying.  
"Alright ,alright, intruder alert eh?" the Doctor is a bit excited to have an intruder. 'I haven't had an intruder in years' he thinks to himself. His grin forms from ear to ear. The Doctor then aims his sonic for the ceiling to get the exact coördinates to where the intruder is. After a few moments of a high whining pitch he brings it down to read the scan.  
"Level seventy-four, section...three?" The Now confused Doctor says out loud.  
"How would any one even get down there. I haven't been down there in years, well...ever since we moved the swimming pool." The Doctor chuckles and then straightens his bow tie.  
"Well then...Geronimo!" He shouts and then proceeds to run down the ramp to the entrance of the corridors.  
The TARDIS can be a bit ominous even if you are the Doctor. It's just so big, and dark some times. However the Doctor thinks nothing of it as he runs down the hall to the nearest lift. He punches in the level and section hurriedly as he's really looking forward to meeting his unannounced the lift proceeds to go further and further into the depths of the TARDIS, the Doctor becomes ever so restless.

"By the time we make it im going to regenerate!" He shouts at the TARDIS. He then uses his sonic to speed up the process. Successfully he grins, "thats more like it." Once again out loud speaking to nothing. Finally,after what seemed to be a century, he reaches his destination. He steps from the lift to take his direct left and not thirty paces from there lies his destination.  
"Hmm..." He realizes its one of the old saved desktop themes that are left. Believing that it was going to be a confused,lost,and cute girl ,he quickly slicks his hair back and fixes his bow tie. He then proceeds to open the Door.  
"Hello, I am the Doctor!" He shouts as the doors fly open, "And what in sam hill are you doing...on...my... OH MY WORD!" The Doctors jaw drops to the floor, almost giving his hearts an attack.  
"What...what...what are you doing here?" The now very confused Doctor Stammers.  
In front of him stands not some helpless girl who waited or any of that. Standing before him is a tall, slender man with hair as white as snow. His velvet suit and frills were absolutely stylish.  
"Excuse me,... you are the Doctor?" Says the Third incarnation of the Time lord with an ever so condescending tone.  
"Uhh...uhhh wh...what!?" The Eleventh Doctor stumbles through his sentence.  
"Well out with it boy. Are you or aren't you the Doctor?" Now more stern the Third Doctor becomes frustrated.  
"Yes, yes i am the Doctor...the Eleventh as a matter of fact. WOW, i miss that suit!" Eleven finally regains his bearings. The Third Doctor Doesn't seem so impressed however. He puts his head down in a sigh of disappointment.  
"How old are you boy?" Three sarcastically asks.  
"903...i think ...its hard to remember such things, but look at you! How are you even here?" Replies The Eleventh Doctor.  
"I'm not sure actually. I had just left Metebellis III after delivering the crystal to the great one. Out of the caverns i came and i thought i was going to regenerate, however now I'm not so sure. Now i am here, with you." The Third Doctor explains.  
The Eleventh Doctor remembers that day, the color rushes from his face, his hearts skip a beat.  
"I am aren't i?" Says the third Doctor as he notices the Elevenths reaction. Eleven replies by nodding. The third Doctor leans on the console and sighs.  
"Well every one has their time I do suppose, you will one day my boy, yes one day. However i will miss this one. This one i had a lot of fun in." He states as he stands up straight and looks around at his console. The Elevenths heart breaks,just a little,as he listens to himself say his last words.  
"Well yes it is your time friend. However in the days to come your adventures will be so worth it. Without you, my.. ...Our life wouldn't be as rich as it is." Eleven tries to cheer up his past self. Then Eleven notices the doors adjacent from the two of them. Those doors would usually lead to the outside however at this moment they did not. But if he programmed this console as a temporary main desktop , the TARDIS would rearrange itself.  
"You know what you need!?" Eleven exclaims. "A farewell tour , yea a farewell tour. All the best have a farewell tour." Eleven runs up to the console and begins to program coördinates.  
"A fare well tour?" Asks three confused.  
"Yes a farewell tour, all the best have a farewell tour. You go back, see everything one more time and all that jazz. I was at Ozzy Osbourne's farewell tour...all four of them." The Eleventh chuckles himself up. Three watches as Eleven dances around the console like a mad man.  
"I don't know what i would go see... Uuugh." The Third Doctor moans and grabs his stomach.  
"Its coming soon...whatever your gonna do, do it fast!" Says Three as he holds his chest now.  
At that moment the TARDIS landed.  
"We are here my good Doctor." Says Eleven as he goes and puts threes arm over his shoulders to carry him outside.  
"Where are we?" Asks a now tiring Third Doctor.  
"Oh you will see." Answers the Eleventh Doctor. As the Doors open they come to a grass field on a sunny England day. The wind blows and the birds chirp and not very far at all is a wedding ceremony. Grant is walking down the aisle with his beloved.  
"You remember not being able to see this?" Asks Eleven as he helps him out the TARDIS.  
Three isn't even able to answer he sees Jo from a distance and she notices him. All the emotion comes back to his heart as he watches her say those vows and kiss the groom. Tears begin to flow down his face as he realizes itll soon be time to leave. He waves to her and after she kisses the groom she waves back. He turns around and walks back into the TARDIS on his own accord and Eleven is close behind. The Doors close and the TARDIS De-Materializes. The Third Doctor walks in and stands by the console.  
"Well its that time again." Says Eleven as they walk in and slip back into the Vortex.  
"Thank you for that. Thank you ever so much." Says Three.  
"No Thank you." Says eleven as he clasp his hands together.  
"Well when i was just floating through the vortex, i must have left the time stream shields completely open and by doing so we crashed together. If i reverse the polarity of the neutron flow it should spin the TARDIS's away from each other and you go on your way, I'm programming it now."Eleven explains.  
"Yes well..." Says Three as he walks over to him. "It was so nice to meet me my boy. Im glad to see the Future is so bright." He states as he holds out a hand for a shake.  
"Geronimo then, Geronimo old chap." He holds out his hand and shakes the thirds as he fades away back to his own time. It becomes quiet now in the old TARDIS console room.  
"I do love the circular things..." Says Eleven and returns to his dancing around the console, plotting his course back to heading.  
"To the ends of the Universe, and then some!" He Exclaims.


End file.
